Quick Decision
by HarmonyBunny1718
Summary: Kagome's internal battle of whether or not to tell Inuyasha about her feelings for him comes to an end that leaves our hanyou shocked and speechless... for a while at least.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Welcome all to my first fanfic I got this idea (though it's not that original lol) while looking through some fanart, even though my story has nothing to do with the picture that inspired it oddly enough. I was half-asleep while I was typing it so if there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry, I usually read through my stories as best I can. Anyways, please tell me what you think and any suggestions (HELPFUL suggestions) would be appreciated as I hope to write quite a few more fanfics very soon. I've already started work on a few others.

Got off track, I do that a lot. I may turn this into more then just a one-shot but for now that's how this will remain. It starts off right away, without much warning but hey, I'm a direct kinda person. Ok, enough delaying. **On with the story!**

**Quick Decision**

As Kagome wandered slowly down the hill to Kaede's village, her thoughts rocketed around inside her head. _'Maybe I shouldn't tell him... But he does have a right to know... But.. What about Kikyo..?... He obviously still loves her so maybe it's wrong of me to interfere with them... But he should have all the facts before making his decision, even if.. even if it doesn't matter to him.'_ cringing at the thought she quickly tried to put that one aside, she knew he at least cared for her and for her, that was enough. No. She had to do this. _'If he does end up rejecting me.. I can just go back home. We know were most of the remaining jewel shards are.. And they can find the rest without me if need be. Yes, that will have to do. And if he does reject me, I have to stay strong. I can't break down in front of him... It would only prove that I truly am just a "weak human woman" like he always says. No, I'll just have to wait until I get home for that. I can cry all I want at home.'_ ... Halting in her steps she realized she was basically setting herself up already thinking she knew he was going to tell her he was going to stay with Kikyo instead of go with her.. Not the best way to go into the situation at hand. Shaking her head to unsuccessfully try to clear her thoughts she failed to notice that for the past few minutes someone, a certain hanyou, had been following a few steps behind her and watching curiously at her strange behavior.

Finally having enough of her lonely, almost utterly depressed look he decided to try and snap her out of it the best way he knew how. Fight. "Oi!" tilting his head slightly when she jumped. "What's with you! You sick again? We don't have time to put up with babying you all the time wench!"

Being ripped from her thoughts by the very thing that had been invading them was, for once, a blessing instead of an annoyance for her. Another moment on that same track and she was sure she would have gone insane. "Hey Inuyasha, didn't see you there. You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that ya know." A bright smile on her face as if he hadn't just used every word that came out of his mouth as an insult, she knew it was all just a front to act like the big tough guy.

Now more perplexed by her attitude he stared openly at her, trying to figure out what was up with her.. She hadn't spaced out that badly for a least a good month or so, so why now? There had been no big battle for her to worry about, no serious injuries for her friends that she needed to worry about becoming fatal.. So what was it? He hadn't even seen Kikyo for weeks now for Kami's sake! Forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be arguing with her, or at least insulting her, he spoke again though this type in an almost concerned, tender voice. The tone itself the cause for Kagome's now rosy pink cheeks "Are you alright? You seem a bit... distracted. If you are sick you should probably go see Kaede. I mean, so she can get rid of your pathetic cold before you slow us down again." vainly trying to cover for his not-so-macho act.

Shaking her head Kagome couldn't seem to meet his gaze, her eyes firmly resting on her feet as if they held the answers to the universe there. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I was just... um.. thinking... about stuff.. And I just.. I need to tell you something..." 'It's now or never Kagome.' Taking a deep breath she did the only thing that she could think of. She kissed him before he even had a chance to blink. It was just a simple, innocent kiss but as soon as their lips touched both swore they felt a bolt of electricity travel up and down their spines. And it was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Kagome pulled back, face as red as a cherry and eyes still on the ground while Inuyasha just stood there with wide eyes and a dumbstruck expression on his face.

'Did... that... just.. Did she... Just... Did Kagome... Just kiss me?.. Me! Kagome just kissed me!...Kagome!...' Blinking slowly at first and then more rapidly as if trying to see if it was just a dream and would fade away if he blinked enough... But nope. It was still there. The girl from the future he had come to trust more then anyone was still standing in front of him awkwardly. Kagome. His Kagome had just kissed him. But how was he supposed to respond to that? "K-Ka-Kagome?" inwardly cursing himself for stuttering like an idiot in front of her. But it seemed it wasn't going to stop there... "Wha.. How.. Why?.."

Kagome pulled another deep breath in before slowly, almost painfully letting it out as she brought her eyes up to meet his confused amber ones, but what was that flash of emotion, she had seen it somewhere before but she couldn't be sure as it had gone so quickly to only be replaced by more confusion in her cute little hanyou's eyes. "I.. I'm sorry.." blurting out the first thing she could think of, but as soon as she did she saw the hurt beginning to replace the confusion his ocher orbs held and hurriedly tried to correct what she realized as a mistake. "I mean, I'm not sorry for kissing you... I.. umm.. I'm sorry for.. well.. doing it like.. that... I just didn't know how to.. tell you.." Taking one more deep shaky breath she tore her gaze from his to look in the direction of the sacred well, wondering if she should just leave now and save herself some of the heartache she was sure was coming up.

Inuyasha however was still trying to process what had happened and it was a minute or two before he managed to speak again in a hushed whisper this time "Tell me what?" Seeing her lips move but not hearing her words he leaned in a bit, which in turned caused her blush to deepen if that was possible. "What? Kagome I couldn't hear you.." When she repeated herself his eyes immediately grew wide and his entire body stiffened in response. It seemed like the whole world just faded out of view.

He didn't know how long he stood there like that but by the time he finally came back to his senses it was dark out and Kagome was no where in sight. And now, our little dog demon had a goofy smile planted on his face. "She loves me.."


	2. Important Author Note

First off I want to say SORRY! I am working on my stories but I need to up put this chapter full of Author Noteness so I can get some help from you guys. I'm stuck in a few places! TIME FOR READER POLLS! YAY! Lol but seriously I'm going to put a few questions… it might end up being more since I'm going to be putting up questions for ALL of my stories but I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it if you guys answered them all. I know some of you are gonna get really bored after the first set but **please** bear with me so that I can get some of my stories up for you guys to read (it's not even that many questions!). The more you help me the more I can work on! And as soon as I'm done with all this I'll be deleting this thing from all my stories (or at least replacing it with the real chapters), I don't like having Author Notes for chapters. Also, some of the things in the questions I don't want to give away just yet since they'll be important for the stories so I'll just have you pick a number or letter out of a few choices. On with the questions!

**Quick Decision:**

First of all, do you want me to continue this story or not! That's the main concern for me. Cause if no one is going to read it then I just won't put up another chapter but if someone really will read it I'll gladly put up more.

I think that's really it for that one. I have mostly everything planned out for this one, just want to know if I should even work on it anymore.

**Our Broken Lives:**

Again, to continue or not to continue?

Maybe just continue after completing a different story?

**What's a Little Booze Between Friends:**

Chapter Length: Should my chapters be longer than 3,715 words (which is where chapter 2 currently is even though it's only a little more than halfway done)? Or less than 3,000 words? Or even give me a number you wouldn't mind reading!

Should I split Chapter 2 into 2 or even 3 chapters?

Choose A or B. This has to do with what happens between Sango and Miroku.

Give me a few suggestions for future Truth or Dare turns between the group (minus Shippo). Both Truths and Dares please lol. Never been that good at the game u.u

**Others:**

All of these will be choices between numbers and seemingly random letters, though those letters are sort of a code of mine.. Just pick! ..Please.

H or R?

1 or 2?

A, E, or N?

3 or 4?

K or W?

6, 7, or 8?


End file.
